


Unity of Command

by Petronia



Series: Traffic [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Organized Crime, Traffic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're nearly there," said Asami, eyes on the road. "Keep yourself together."</p>
<p>Fei Long felt like laughing. <em>Are you giving me an order?</em></p>
<p>What stopped him was the fact that he could no longer remember how he'd ended up in Asami's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity of Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesame_seed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesame_seed/gifts).



"We're nearly there," said Asami, eyes on the road. "Keep yourself together."

Fei Long felt like laughing.  _Are you giving me an order?_

What stopped him was the fact that he could no longer remember how he'd ended up in Asami's car. Instead he let his eyes slide shut and concentrated on regulating his breathing.

##### ***

 

By the time the car stopped he was shivering spasmodically despite the humid Hong Kong heat, jaw clenched to keep his teeth from chattering. Time stretched into strands like putty, parted and fell. One second there were stairs under his feet, the next he was sitting on the edge of a bathtub, clutching the ceramic rim with both hands in an effort not to topple over. His hair was in his face, blocking his view like a curtain. There was a roar in his ears like running water, and he couldn't tell if it was real anymore but the air smelt like steam and Asami was speaking. He tried to focus on the words.

"—To raise your body temperature," Asami said. "Take this, it will counterbalance the drug to some extent." He pressed a tablet against Fei Long's lips. It was difficult to think. He had swallowed it before it occurred to him to doubt the statement. Asami brushed his hair back from his face, tucking strands behind his ear, and held a glass of water for him to drink.

Asami's hands were warm. It felt good to be touched. He didn't realise what was happening until Asami had undone the silk ties at the front of his robe, and was pushing the fabric down to bare his shoulders. Fei Long gasped and thrust him away, trying to get to his feet. Asami caught him by the wrists and twisted him around. Panic thudded in his belly, and he cried out, struggling.

"Calm down," said Asami. Then, "Damn it, Fei Long—"

He tugged at Fei Long's hair, forcing his chin up, and kissed him. Fei Long's mind went blank. He opened his mouth, trying to breathe, to protest; in response Asami pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

It was a heated meshing of lips and tongue, deliberate and knowing. Fei Long's head spun, and he clutched helplessly at the undone cuffs of Asami's shirt.

The robe fell to the floor at his feet.

Asami broke the kiss. He ran his thumb over Fei Long's lips, his gaze inscrutable. Fei Long shivered and closed his eyes.

"You do have a talent for complicating the situation," said Asami. He gave Fei Long a push, making him stumble backward into the shower. The spray of hot water hit him full on, stinging and making him wince. Asami followed, pressing him back against the tiled wall.

##### ***

 

The next he knew he was being shaken reluctantly awake and forced to sit up. "We need to contact your people," Asami said. "Whom can you trust? Give me names."

He shook his head. He was so tired. "I – I don't – let me—"

Asami slapped him, not very hard; enough to jolt. He gasped.

"Let's try another question," he said. "Whom do the Leung consider sworn enemies? Who would do anything to keep Leung Kar-Sing from seizing hold of the Baishe?"

It took a herculean effort to keep his eyes open. Fei Long dug nails into his palms, forcing himself to think. "...Mok. Mok Ho-Kung. George Kee. ...Wong Jian. There are... I am certain of those three. You can use my phone. It's..." Where did he leave his phone?

"I have it," said Asami. "Go back to sleep." Fei Long closed his eyes, letting darkness draw him down and in to its embrace.

##### ***

 

He woke with a gasp. The sheets were damp, twisted around his limbs as if he'd been flailing. He was naked and sticky with sweat.

How long had it been?

"Three hours," said Asami. Fei Long's head came up. Asami was sitting in an armchair near the far wall of the bedroom, legs crossed and cigarette in hand. His feet were bare, his shirt unbuttoned and left carelessly gaping. The blinds were drawn; a haze of smoke hung in the room.

It was swelteringly hot.

"Your head should be clearer now," Asami said. "How do you feel?"

Fei Long forced himself to stillness. His heart was beating too fast, and physical sensation was absurdly magnified: the smoky air coated the roof of his mouth, and the cotton sheets felt rough against his skin. But he could think.

"The attacks took place at the same time, and quickly," said Asami. "Drugging your drink was a clever gambit: it put you out of commission just as time became of the essence. You have to admire Leung's nerve."

In the incandescent lamplight his eyes seemed to gleam, like those of a jungle cat. Fei Long's hands clenched around the sheets.

He couldn't tell what had happened after the exchange of gunfire that broke them out of the house. Only snatches of memory were available: the car, stairs up to a flat – a pill – the pounding of the water. Asami's hands gripping his hips, tight enough to bruise; the taut press of his body against Fei Long's. No space between them, no time for thought. Moving together, grinding, gasping for air and desperate for contact, water running into his eyes and the tiles supporting him slippery with steam—

Asami's mouth on his, muffling his cries, forcing submission.

_What did you do to me?_

It was on his lips; he bit it back. Instead he said, "What happened to Tao?"

"The boy, you mean?" said Asami. "He should be safe. I left him with my people."

"I have to call my—"

"I did it for you. Kee is dead, but his second-in-command escaped the ambush. Mok will be in touch again shortly. We're heading out as soon as the necessary troops have been mustered. It's a gamble: they'll be looking for us."

Fei Long stared at him. Eventually he said, "Why are you helping me?"

"A good question," said Asami. He bent, putting his cigarette out in a ashtray on the floor. "I am lending you my support because I believe doing so is to my benefit. Does that answer satisfy you?"

"I have vowed to destroy you!"

"Yes," said Asami. "And you have committed the Baishe to that goal regardless of their leader. Leung's ambition alone would push him to continue your takeover. However—"

He stood. Fei Long tried to scramble to his feet, sensing danger, but Asami was there before he had gotten halfway. He caught Fei Long by the arm and flung him back against the bed. Then he followed, gripping Fei Long's wrists and pinning the other man with his weight. Fei Long struggled and found himself effectively immobilized. He went still, gazing up at Asami with wide eyes and breathing hard.

"It is with  _you_  that I have unfinished business," said Asami. His smirk was like an edged blade. "And I believe it's about time we settled it."


End file.
